La pelea final
by kishi arufa
Summary: Natsu está listo para su combate final, pero antes de eso aún debe conseguir el suficiente poder. En su regreso por última vez a su casa, se encontrara con "ella", que puede que tenga algo que decir sobre su decisión. (No puedo contar mucho porgue sería spoilear, ni siquiera puedo decir quién es "ella", aún así os recomiendo leerlo) Contiene Lemon


**Bien, como últimamente tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, y hace poco que he subido un nuevo capítulo de uno de mis fanfics, me apetecía subir una nueva historia, pero pensé, mejor un one-shot, porque ya sabemos lo que pasa con mis historias.**

 **Espero que os guste, así que a leer.**

…

El campo era yermo, gigantescas montañas rodeaban el lugar.

Allí entre la bruma, el sol, oculto entre las nubes no podía iluminar la figura, de él, que con sus ojos rojos, repletos de inexpresividad estaban fijos en aquel que podía matarlo, oculto en una capa negra.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de él, que lo seguía observando sin pestañear.

El tierra temblaba, y bajo los pies de ambos el polvo de la remota tierra se levantaba, anunciado lo que venía.

...

Gildarts observaba la cascada ante él, el sonido del agua llenaba el lugar, y ni nada más se atrevía a molestar.

"¿Estás seguro Natsu?"-preguntó el castaño dándose la vuelta para ver a quién consideraba su hijo.

"Por supuesto, además, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"-rio el pelirosa.

Natsu se acercó hacia la cascada, mientras que, viendo Gildarts la llama en sus ojos no pudo decir nada.

"Oye Gildarts"-llamó Natsu antes de cruzar la cascada.

"¿Si?"-respondió el hombre.

"¿Que se siente?"-preguntó el pelirosa.

La vista de ambos se encontró en ese punto, el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que Gildarts esbozando una sonrisa paternal, respondió.

"No duele tanto como parece, pero es bastante frio"-respondió el hombre.

"Ya veo"-susurró el pelirosa bajando la mirada-"¿Enton...?"

Natsu volvió a girarse para no encontrar a nadie allí.

El pelirosa se quedó quieto un tiempo, mientras observaba como el viento removía las hojas de los árboles.

Dando un suspiro, se golpeó el rostro mientras daba un fuerte grito hacia el cielo.

"Yosh !Estoy encendido¡"-exclamó traspasando la catarata.

...

Ante Natsu se encontraba una gigantesca puerta metálica, el lugar era rodeado por oscuridad, y el suelo era como un lago, que bajo los pies del chico emanaba ondas.

"Veamos que hay aquí"-exclamó Natsu abriendo la puerta con una patada.

"Al fin te veo"-se rio el joven.

En medio de la sala repleta de oscuridad, la figura de un pelirosa con cuernos, pasó de observar hacia arriba, a fijar la vista en Natsu esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.

"¿Pasa algo END?"-preguntó el pelirosa chocando los puños.

...

Natsu había vuelto a su casa, allí abrió la puerta dejando salir una ligera nube de polvo, lo cual le hizo reír, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó allí.

El pelirosa empacaba en una bolsa oscura, varios objetos que consideraba indispensables, juntos con unos cuantos víveres que necesitaría hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Aun así, esta tarea le estaba resultando bastante difícil, cada vez que encontraba un recuerdo de Fairy Tail su corazón daba un vuelco, pero aun así se sobreponía a ello, manteniendo su decisión inquebrantable.

"Yosh, ya está todo"-exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

El pelirosa decidió tumbarse un rato para calmarse, pero el repiqueteo de la puerta le sorprendió.

Natsu inseguro olfateó el aire, para sentir algo que le sorprendió demasiado, y aunque él sabia que lo más fácil para él era no abrir la puerta, su cuerpo se movió solo directo alli.

...

Ella estaba nerviosa, recordaba el día en el que había proclamado, también recordaba como los miembros del gremio habían sonreído, escondiendo todo su dolor tras una máscara.

Recordó a Makarov anunciar la fiesta, recordó a Gray pelear contra Natsu, y recordó su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, pero no lloró, nadie lloró aquel dia, pero a la vez todos lo hicieron.

Oyó los pasos del chico acercarse, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba sin parar, vio el pomo de la puerta abrirse y vio a aquel pelirosa que la observaba feliz.

Sabía que esto no estaba bien, que solo le haría más daño, pero que podía hacer...le quería.

"Hola Erza"-saludó Natsu sonriendo.

"Hola Natsu"-respondió la peliroja con una dulce mirada.

...

Natsu estaba sentado junto a Erza, ambos observaban melancólicos el lago, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

Ambos observaban lo observaban, sin decir palabra, solo sintiendo como la brisa de la noche removía sus cabellos

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, desde luego que quería seguir así, por supuesto, sería lo más fácil, pero él ya lo había decidido, no daría un paso atrás, lo demostró en el gremio...entonces ¿Porque?... ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

"Oye Er..."

"Te quiero Natsu"-proclamó la pelirroja dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu.

"¿Erza?"-preguntó el pelirosa sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Te quiero Natsu"-repitió Erza-"amo al idiota irresponsable e impulsivo que se lanza sin pensar...amo al Natsu que lo da todo por sus amigos, y que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere..."-explicó mirando a Natsu directamente a los ojos-"amo a Natsu Dragneel...te amo"-susurró Erza con la luna reflejada en sus ojos.

Maldita sea, ¿a que venía todo esto?, Erza sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía su decisión, y aun así, ¿Porque lo decía ahora?, ¿Que esperaba conseguir?, y sobretodo... ¿Cómo esperaba que él pudiese negarse?

Natsú aprisionó el rostro de Erza, y impulsivamente devoró los labios de la pelirroja, tumbándola contra el suelo.

Erza al parecer no se sorprendió, porque correspondió al pelirosa dando un ligero mordisco en el labio de este, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del joven.

Natsu soltó un gemido, y continuó el feroz beso a la vez que la maga le arrebataba los pantalones, dejando su miembro al desnudo.

"Esto no es justo"-gruñó Natsu mordisqueando la oreja de Erza.

"Lo sé...lo sé"-balbuceó la pelirroja atrapada en las caricias del joven.

Erza desequipó su armadura, dejando a la vista una lencería negra que hizo sonreír a Natsu.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-preguntó Erza respirando de manera acelerada, y con un rubor provocado por la vergüenza y la excitación.

"Parece que ya sabías que esto acabaría así"-susurró Natsu.

No solo las palabras del pelirosa, sino también el roce de su aliento en su rostro hizo que Erza adquiriese aún más color.

"Etto, eh..."-balbuceó nerviosa.

Natsu acalló a Erza con un beso, mientras jugando con sus pechos le arrebató la lencería, dejando al descubierto dos grandes montañas que al pelirosa se le antojaron irresistibles.

"Kyaa"-gimió Erza dulcemente a causa de la acción del pelirosa.

Natsu había mordido uno de los pezones de Erza, mientras que seguía jugando con el otro.

Pero la maga no se quedó atrás y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Natsu, haciendo que este se agrandase aún más si cabe.

"Si haces eso Erza"-gimió el pelirosa entrecortado.

La triunfante sonrisa de la pelirroja fue interrumpida, por Natsu, que calcinando su última prenda íntima, procedió a lamer la parte más profunda de Erza.

Los gemidos, y el intoxicante aroma de la chica estaban haciendo que Natsu perdiese la última cordura que le quedaba, pero sin embargo, lo que lo derritió...

"Natsu, onegaii, mételo"-balbuceó la maga.

El pelirosa levantó la cabeza para encontrarse, con Erza, que le observaba sonrojada, mientras que su pelo caía descontrolado cubriendo sus pechos, y ligeras lágrimas ocupaban sus ojos.

En aquel momento la maga podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, Natsu estaba más que hechizado.

...

La luna iluminaba a ambos amantes, que se encontraban cubiertos por el chaleco de Natsu.

Por supuesto, este no alcanzaba a cubrirles, y tanto el cuerpo de Erza como el de Natsu se encontraba fuera de aquella manta improvisada.

"Mira Natsu"-señaló Erza.

"¿Hm?"-balbuceó el pelirosa incorporándose.

Erza admiraba una rosa del más puro rojo, que misteriosamente había logrado sobrevivir a la destrucción causada por el pelirosa, que...bueno es Natsu, no sabe controlarse.

"Me encantan las rosas"-susurró Erza, jugueteando con la flor.

"Te amo"-respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Allí, Erza pudo ver, como el ojo izquierdo de Natsu tenía una extraña marca oscura a su alrededor, decidió no preguntar que era aquello, y simplemente se aferró al cuerpo del dragonslayer, pues muy en el fondo entendía que significaba aquella marca.

...

Zeref observó como el sujeto ante él se quitaba la capa.

El cuerpo de Natsu era ahora bastante escamado, unos cuernos le habían crecido en la cabeza, y sus manos se habían vuelto afiladas garras.

Su torso se encontraba descubierto, y lo único que llevaba eran unos anchos pantalones oscuros, mientras que sus pies estaban descalzos.

Natsu observó a Zeref con sus ojos que ahora desprendían un fulgor rojo.

"Ya veo"-susurró el mago oscuro observando con desinterés el horizonte.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó serio.

"Soy Natsu, y soy END, pero sobretodo, soy el que te pateara el trasero"-exclamó el pelirosa.

"Empecemos"-gritó Zeref lanzándose al ataque.

El puño de ambos magos chocó, una gran onda de energía oscura se formó a partir del impacto, y ambos magos desaparecieron del lugar.

...

La sala estaba formada por gigantescos pilares en todo el lugar, que rompían toda ley de la física.

Zeref sonreía, mientras Natsu hacia lo mismo de forma arrogante.

"Karyu no Tekken"-exclamó Natsu.

El pelirosa salió disparado hacia Zeref, este logro esquivarlo difícilmente, solo para que Natsu se impulsase en el suelo, y diese de lleno en la mandíbula del mago oscuro, lanzadole hacia el aire.

El pelinegro logró reaccionar, pero aun así acabo chocando con uno de los pilares, creando un boquete.

"Sacrificar"-exclamó Zeref juntando las manos en un extraño círculo.

Una gran onda de oscuridad fue disparada de las manos de Zeref, directa hacia Natsu.

"Arte secreto del dragón demonio: llama maldita"-gritó Natau juntando sus manos y separándolas de repente.

Unas líneas oscuras cubrieron las palmas de Natsu, y una llama de rojo sangre chocó contra el ataque de Zeref neutralizándolo.

Aun así el pelirosa quedó sorprendido cuando de entre el humo, Zeref apareció dandole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, que hundió los pies del Dragneel en el suelo.

Aprovechando esto, Natsu cogió el puño del mago oscuro y lo lanzó estampándole contra uno de los pilares.

Zeref dio un ligero salto volviendo al suelo, mientras que Natsu lo rompió dejando un crater, para salir libre.

"Eres fuerte Natsu"-dijo Zeref con cierta amabilidad.

"Esto aún no es nada !Estoy encendido¡"-exclamó sonriente.

"...En ese caso...acabemos con esto"

El lugar empezó a temblar, y del cuerpo de Zeref surgieron sombras que se dispersaban por el aire, aun sintiendo ese gran poder Natsu no retrocedió, y hizo lo mismo que Zeref.

Una gran llama entre oscura y roja rodeaba al pelirosa, que observaba serio al mago oscuro.

"Muere"-exclamó Zeref liberando una gran onda de energía oscura.

"Arte secreto del dragón demoníaco: Banderschnat"-exclamó a su vez Natsu, cuyo cuerpo ahora brillando liberó una gigantesca flecha de llamas.

"Ahhhhhh"-gritaron ambos magos viendo como colisionaban sus ataques.

...

Erza observaba la burbuja de energía en su frente, una gigantesca masa roja y oscura giraba incansable.

Lo sentía, Natsu estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, Erza sabía que el combate que se estaba librando era incluso demasiado para ella.

Sabía que Natsu iba a morir, si perdía Zeref lo mataría, y si lograba vencer, también moriría.

Era obvio, Zeref había creado a END, aun así Natsu ya había tomado una decisión, daría su vida para detener a Zeref, pero ellla...simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Y así con una decisión firme, se adentró en la burbuja.

...

"Arde con más fuerza, voluntad de Igneel: llama del emperador de fuego"-exclamó el pelirosa cayendo del cielo.

Zeref, que había logrado lanzar a Natsu por los aires se sorprendió por el repentino ataque, y recibió de lleno la llama con forma de dragón.

Zeref estaba lleno de rasguños, su ropa estaba casi detrozada, y su piel era rojiza a causa de las quemaduras.

Por otra parte, Natau tenía el brazo izquierdo casi inservible, y su frente ra recorrida por dos chorros de sangre que llegaban hasta sus ojos.

"Maldita sea, es más resistente de lo que esperaba"-pensó el pelirosa jadeante.

...

Erza recorría aquel extraño lugar, no sabía nada de allí, pero estaba tranquila, seguía su instinto, y así llegó hasta la pelea.

Natsu lanzaba puñetazos giratorios repletos de llamas, mientras que él, esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques, y trataba de atacar con su magia que era repelida por el pelirosa.

Inesperadamente, Zeref hizo una finta, y logró encestar un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Natsu, lanzando-le varios metros.

"!Natsu¡"-exclamó Erza aterrada por el poderoso golpe.

"E..Erza"-balbuceó el pelirosa levantándose con dificultad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Zeref con seriedad liberando una aura aterradora hacia la maga.

Erza ante aquel instinto asesino, no pudo más que temblar mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

"! No te atrevas ¡"-exclamó Natsu.

"Tranquilo..."-dijo el mago oscuro mirando a Natsu-"no pienso hacerle nada, no pienso meterla en esto...hermano"-explicó Zeref sonriendo al pelirosa.

"..."-tras la sorpresa, Natsu soltó una risa-"aun así, eso no te salvará, aún tienes mucho por lo que pagar...por eso...te reduciré a cenizas"-gritó Natsu liberando todo su poder en un solo instante.

"…Eso es lo que quiero"-susurró Zeref.

El cuerpo de Zeref se rodeó de una magia que hizo a Erza caer al suelo, sin duda esa era de las auras más repulsivas que había sentido Erza.

Ni siquiera la de Acnologia en sus últimos momentos era capaz de compararse a eso.

"Purgatorio: Muerte eterna"-recitó Zeref.

El mago liberó su aura que tomó la forma de un encapuchado con una guadaña.

Natsu vio la cercanía del impacto, pero aun así no parpadeó.

"Nuevo hechizo sagrado, que mis lazos ardan hasta el infinito: Fairy Flame"-exclamó Natsu.

El cuerpo del joven fue rodeado por una llama, y salió disparado como un cometa cubierto por ella...

Los ataques de ambos chocaron, la guadaña de la criatura creada por Zeref chocó contra Natsu, logrando que este retrocediera un poco.

 _"Y una mierda, no pienso perder, no puedo perder, debo ganar por todos, para crear un nuevo futuro, lo haré...por ella"_ -pensó el pelirosa viendo de reojo a la pelirroja.

La llama de Natsu aumentó su poder, y el ataque destruyó completamente la magia de Natsu.

"¡ZEREFFF!"-gritó Natsu.

 _"Así que este, es mi fin ¿eh?"-_ pensó Zeref sintiendo el impacto mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo se calcinaba.

...

Zeref despertó rodeado por toda clase de animales que lo observaban curiosos.

Millones de árboles adornaban el lugar, y la hierba del suelo reflejaba los rayos del sol.

"¿Dónde…"-susurró Zeref, quedándose mudo.

Ante él, estaba una pequeña rubia que sonrió dulcemente al ver a Zeref.

"Me alegra verte…"-dijo sonriendo-"pero has tardado mucho"-replicó la pequeña con un puchero.

Zeref observaba a la chica ante él, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

"Al fin"-susurró cayendo de rodillas.

Mavis rodeó en un cálido abrazo al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, que ahora no era más que una bola de lágrimas.

Los gritos del mago llenaron todo el lugar, mientras la primera maestra de Fairy Tail acariciaba la cabeza del joven

…

Erza observaba tranquila a Natsu, lo había logrado, él solo había derrotado al mago más poderoso de la historia, pero a qué precio, sus fuerzas le habían fallado, y su respiración iba aumentado a la vez que unos hilos de oscuridad escapaban de su cuerpo.

"Natsu"-llamó Erza al mago que alzó la vista agonizante.

Si, ya no había marcha atrás, esa era su decisión…

Erza cogió al mago de fuego y lo besó con ternura, llenando a Natsu de calidez.

Natsu empezaba a sentirse mejor, pero aun así sentía que el cuerpo de Erza se empezaba a enfriar, el beso le nublaba la cabeza pero aun así, al final se dio cuenta.

Apartó a Erza, sin dañarla, viéndola a los ojos aterrado.

"E…Erza"-farfulló el pelirosa temblando.

"Lo siento Natsu"-dijo la maga con una dulce sonrisa.

"No, no, no, no"-balbuceaba Natsu negando con la cabeza.

Las fuerzas desfallecieron en la pelirroja, que cayó en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

"Onegai, no mueras por favor…te…te ayudaré…he de…"-explicaba el pelirosa nerviosamente mientras su rostro estaba lleno de impotencia-"ya…ya verás volveremos al gremio…y…y"

Erza acarició el rostro del pelirosa, mientras sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Perdóname Natsu"-se disculpó la maga.

"¿Por qué?"-exclamó el pelirosa frustrado.

"Porque siempre te he amado…y te amaré por siempre"-explicó la maga.

Natsu sintió ese último beso, notó las últimas fuerzas de Erza desaparecer, y vio cómo su cuerpo caía al frio suelo.

"E…Erza, ¡ERZA!"-gritó Natsu al cielo destrozando su garganta.

…...

Más de 1000 años después…

"Oba-chan, ¿qué es eso?"-preguntó una pequeña niña señalando un gigantesco campo de rosas.

"Es un campo mágico mi niña, se dice que cada año aparece una nueva rosa"-explicó la anciana acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

Y allí, en medio de todas las rosas, se encontraba una lápida con el grabado: _Erza Scarlet_

…

 **Bueno, que os ha parecido, la verdad es que me gustó bastante escribirlo, e incluso me dio pena hacerlo, pero bueno esa era la idea.**

 **Cualquier duda, crítica, o un simple –me ha mola-, es bien recibido.**

 **PD: Fav, Follow y Review**


End file.
